


I Am Not a Princess

by agentsofsomething



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsofsomething/pseuds/agentsofsomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not your average fairytale</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Real (1)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Pirate's Life For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/226075) by Fangirl1901. 



Hey guys so I'm back with a new story! This one is based on A Pirate's life for me by Fangirl1901 which is a great story. This is basically the opposite version of it so I hope you enjoy this story!

Grant Ward was the second son of King Jacob Ward and Queen Charlotte Ward. Since his brother, Christian, was killed he was going to be the next King. That also meant that he was going to have to marry a princess. It was 2016, Princess weren't too easy to find but they would turn up occasionally. 

Grant had a very privileged life. He had everything he wanted and got everything he wanted when he wanted it. He had girls who fell for him everywhere he went but he still kept his cool. As he entered his teenage years, he started discovering girls and he started dating a lot of them. He lost his v-card at the age of 15 but his parents didn't need to know that yet. Now he was 24 and he just found out the he was getting married off and that his bride to be would be here in a week.

Grant was pissed off to say the least. 'How dare they marry me off without my permission.' Grant thought to himself. He was hurt, furious, angry, and just panicking. He'd never been good at commitment.

Grant was walking around in his room and was in his normal suit and tie outfit. He was trying to cool off and that's when he felt someone presence behind him. As he went to turn around he felt something hit him in the head and he blacked out. 

The next thing Grant saw was that he was in a room and tied to a chair. He felt there was shaking. 'Wait am I on a boat?' Grant thought to himself and looked around. He smelled the salt of the sea. 'Yep I'm definitely on a boat but who's boat?' Grant wondered to himself as the door opened. Grant snapped his head to look at the person to a door. 

He swallowed hard as he saw a woman walk into the room. He really hoped he it wasn't who he thought it was but it was.

Skye.

Skye was one of the most infamous pirates in all of history. She was seductive, intelligent, resourceful, pure trouble, violet, and don't forget the bad temper. She was mostly known for kidnapping princes or princess and holding them hostage for fun.

Skye sat down across from him with a small smirk. "How you holding up Princess." Skye asked teasingly.

"I would be better if I wasn't tied up and don't call me princess. Now I order you to untie me." Grant said looking at her.

Skye scoffed and looked over at him. "No fuck you. Don't you dare order me around.." She said in a pissed off voice before looking at him with disgust.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't think I need to use manners because one you just kidnapped me and two this is a pirate ship!" He yelled looking at her. 

Skye scoffed looking at him. "Just because we are on a pirate ship that doesn't mean we don't need to use manners, Princess..." Skye hissed looking at him.

Grant looked at her. "Okay okay I'm sorry. Now can you please untie me. I really thought you would use handcuffs instead of rope I mean rope hurts." Grant started ranting as Skye put her finger to his lips.

"Shut up." She said to him before getting up and walking over to him. She got down and started undoing the ties.

Grant couldn't help but to look down and let his eyes linger at her chest. 'So she has a pretty nice pair.' Grant thought to himself as Skye finished undoing the ties then slapped him across the face.

That caused Grant to fall off of the chair with a yelp.

"I don't like perverts." Skye said before helping him up. "Come on princess I'll show you around..." Skye said opening the door.

Grant walked out and looked around. It was a pretty big ship but not to many people.

"Skye you can't keep kidnapping people!" A voice yelled as he saw a man walk down the stairs. He was an inch or two smaller than Grant and he had blonde hair.

"You're no fun, Steve. You know that.." Skye said walking out of the room. "Steve meet Princess. Princess meet Steve." Skye said flatly.

"I would really appreciate if you stopped calling me princess..." Grant said as Skye looked at him.

"You really need to stop talking. I would suggest for you to do something else with your mouth but the guys on my ship are taken sorry..." Skye said to him.

"Are you suggesting I'm gay?" Grant asked and sounded more offended then he meant to sound.

"Don't lie were all a little gay on the inside, Grant..." She said trailing off and looking at him with a smirk.

Grant couldn't help but to hear the way his name rolled off of her mouth. It just sounded so natural and he really liked how it sounded.

"Well this guy is not gay." Grant said sternly and a bit rude. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off rude..." He said looking at her.

"Whatever princess.." Skye said looking at him. "A bit of rudeness won't hurt me..." Skye said looking at him. 

"Then what will hurt you?" Grant said looking over at her.

Skye looked at him. "I don't really think you need to know that. Also remember that if you try to get off were all good swimmers. Now if you would excuse me I have to be somewhere..." Skye said walking off.

Grant was staring at Skye from behind. "Damn.." He mumbled under his breath as he started at her bottom.

"I'm glad Skye's not too aware of you staring at her ass right now because she would kill you if she knew." A voice said and Grant turned around to see a woman. She was a bit shorter then Skye buy noticed who she was.

"What's a princess like you doing a boat like this, Jemma?" Grant asked her softly.

"I've known Skye since I was a child. My mum and dad are fine with me being out here. They know I'm safe with Skye. They practically adopted her after her mum went." Jemma said looking at him.

"Wait she grew up with you? Why is she a pirate then? Shouldn't she be like a lady?" Grant asked a bit confused.

"She's never really wanted to be a formal young lady. She never really fit in with the girls." Jemma said to him. "It's surprising considering the amount of lingerie she has." Jemma said as Grant looked at her confused.

"What's that?" Grant asked as Jemma laughed and googled a picture of it on her phone and showed it to him.

"Jesus christ what the fuck is wrong with you women." Grant said clearly mortified. "How long is Skye gonna keep me here for? How much does she want from my dad?" Grant asked as Jemma looked at her.

"She's not after money with you. She's after something else but it's gonna be interesting because I haven't seen this drive in her in awhile..." Jemma said as Grant just nodded.

Grant spent the majority of his day with Jemma because she was raised very similar to him. They even would have play dates as children.

After awhile of Jemma showing him around and such he looked at her. "Jemma?" He asked softly.

"Yes Grant..." Jemma said looking over at him.

"How old is Skye?" He asked softly.

"She'll lie and say she's 24 but she's actually 20." Jemma said as Grant looked at her.

"She can't drink in the US but she can be a pirate at 20. Stupid Americans..." Grant said looking at Jemma.

"Weren't you born in America?" Jemma asked him.

"I don't know, I've never seen my birth certificate..." Grant said looking at her as Skye walked by.

"Back to the cell now." Skye said to Grant.

"Why?" Grant asked as Skye looked at him.

"We're under attack. They want princess over here..." Skye said looking at Grant who had a worried look on his face.


	2. I Don't Believe You (2)

Btw guys the full crew is Jemma, Leo, Bobbi, Hunter, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Trip, Elena, Mack and Captain Skye.

I'm gonna start using more of the characters from chapter 4 on. 

 

"Who's crew is it?" Jemma asked concerned as Skye looked at her.

"John Garrett and his new bunch..." Skye said looking down. 

"That little shit..." Jemma mumbled. "Go take him and run. We'll try to hold them off for as long as we can..." Jemma said as Skye looked at her.

"Thank you..." Skye said taking Grant's arm gently.

Grant looked at Skye a bit confused. "Why would they want me and why were you so bored when you said that guy John's name?" He asked as Skye grabbed his arm and started dragging him off.

She dragged him into her quarters and locked the door. "He's a cocky asshole and I really hate him." She said softly.

Grant just nodded. "I'm sorry but can you answer my other question now..." He said then added. "Please." 

Skye sighed and looked at him. "Queen Charlotte isn't your real mother. Your real mom is Rosalind Price." Skye said as Grant gasped looking at her.

"No there's no way I'm related to somebody like her!" He said looking at her.

"Grant you look exactly like her and you know it... You really thought you were related to Charlotte? She's a blonde with blue eyes..." Skye said looking at him

"That's very true but how do you know anything about this?" Grant asked softly.

"Your father and Rosalind were together before he got married to Charlotte because of an arrangement marriage. Christian was from your father and Charlotte's wedding night. Charlotte was having with another man. Your father got your mother pregnant and she couldn't keep a baby out here on sea so she gave the baby to him..." Skye said looking at Grant.

Grant was looking down with tears in his eyes. He looked completely devastated and upset. 

Rosalind Price was one if not the most famous and infamous pirate of all time beside Skye. She was rough, tough, intelligent, pretty, but like Skye she had quite a temper. 

"She was my mentor she taught me the ways of the sea. She also told me she had a hidden treasure but I could only be opened by a person of direct blood..." Skye explained to him. She made him sit down and got him some water.

"So that's why you wanted me. So you can get the treasure... What are you gonna do? Stab me in the heart or back of the head?" Grant asked looking at her.

"I would just prick your finger but those pirates, Lydon's crew, they'll kill you..." Skye said tensing when she said Lydon. Grant noticed and figured something had to happen between them. 

Skye heard something slam into the door. "Go into the closet and hide. I got this..." She said pulling out a sword. 

Grant nodded and did what he was told to do. The door opened and in walked John Garrett.

The two started sword fighting and Garrett got Skye in her side. Skye cried out in pain but kept fighting. They ended up on the main deck and Skye ended up stabbing him through the heart. After the mess with Garrett's crew was cleaned up she went back to her room and pulled off her shirt and grabbed her med kit.

Grant heard Skye so he opened the door and saw her shirtless. He stared for a moment then saw the wound.

"Let me..." Grant said walking over to her. He took off the suit to his jacket and rolled up the sleeves to his dress shirt.

Skye bit her bottom lip so she didn't lick her lips. She could see some of his toned muscles from the shirt. 

"Lay down.." Grant said as Skye laid back on the bed looking up at him. Grant started stitching her up gently.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" She asked him softly.

"Experience..." Grant said looking at her. "Just because I'm a prince that doesn't mean I don't know how to stitch a wound.." He said softly as he heard Skye wince in pain. "Hey hey it's okay just hold my hand okay?" Grant asked giving her one of his hands which she took and held it.

Grant eventually finished and helped her up. He helped her get out of the rest of the blood stained clothes and she quickly put on a bathrobe so he didn't see her naked. She really didn't want him to see her naked.

"I'm gonna go take a bath..." She said looking at him.

"I don't know if that's the best idea. I think you should sleep now..." Grant said as Skye put her hands on her hips.

"Like I said I'm gonna take a bath..." Skye said and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for stitching me back up..." She said before walking into the bathroom.

'You idiot you should've flirted with him and asked him to come with.' Skye thought to herself as she filled the bathtub and pulled off her bathrobe and got into the bathtub relaxing.

Grant walked back on to the main deck to see Jemma talking to a man who was shorter then him.

"Oh Grant come here! This is Leo. He was a member of our crew until Garrett kidnapped him but we got him back now." Jemma said as Grant shook Leo's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, your highness." Leo said and did a make bow.

Grant laughed a bit at his mockery. "It's very nice to meet you two, you short monkey..." Grant said then looked at Leo who lit up.

"Oh no..." Jemma said as Leo started ranting on and on about monkeys. 

By the end of the night, Grant and Leo were best friends. The two were laughing at dinner together as Skye came walking down into the dinning room.

Grant's head snapped in her direction immediately. He didn't know what it was about this girl but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was truly amazing and stunning. 

"You have a thing for her don't you?" Leo asked as Grant sighed.

"I've only know her for a day and I can't keep my eyes off of her..." Grant said looking at Leo.

"Just go breaking her down. The girls been through enough as it is. She really doesn't need a prince coming in and breaking her heart.." Leo said as Grant nodded.

"I promise you I won't break her heart or do anything to hurt her..." Grant said to Leo who nodded.

"Thank you..." Leo said as Skye walked over to them and sat with them.

"You know you should eat more proteins. I mean the chicken was really good..." Grant said looking at Skye.

"I don't care right now. Just let me eat me my pizza in peace.." Skye said as Grant held up his hands and just let her eat her pizza. 

He figured it would be best to not make her mad at him. Leo eventually got up and left them alone.

"Can you pull off your shirt so I see the wound?" Grant asked her softly. 

Skye looked at him. "Really? Here?" She asked him.

"Yes really." He said picking her up and placing her on the table.

Skye pulled her shirt off and Grant realized she wasn't wearing a bra. 

"Jesus Christ Skye.." He said covering his eyes as Skye chuckled seeing how he got. Grant was bright red in the face. 

"You never asked me if I was wearing a bra..." Skye said laughing.

Grant just shook his head with smile then starts checking out the wound. He was somehow managing to just keep his eyes on wound and not her boobs.

"What is it with you guys and staring at boobs..." Skye asked pulling her shirt back on when he was done.

"Well I stare if I see a nice pair.." Grant said then looked at her. 

Skye just got up and looked at him. "I think I'm gonna be heading off to bed..." Skye said before basically running into her room.


	3. Princes Just Wanna Have Fun (3)

"Skye what I didn't mean-" Grant said seeing that Skye had bolted. Grant ran after and pulled her to the side. She turned around and slapped him across the face.

"First of all ow!" Grant said holding his cheek. 

"Why would you say that you idiot!" Skye yelled looking at him. "I am not letting some prince come her and start fucking around with my feelings because last time a guy did that he broke me and I'm still broken! I know it was pure sexual to you because your a guy but I'm a girl! I actually feel things!" Skye said looking at him.

Skye sighed. "I'm sorry I freaked out him you. I'm just really tired and I've been chasing sleep..." She said honestly to him.

"I was joking around with you Skye... I didn't mean to bring up feelings like that. I'm so sorry but whoever would break your heart is an idiot..." Grant said as Skye sat on the bed looking at her.

"How do you know that? I'm just a crook and a thief..." Skye said looking down.

"No you're not you're more than that..." He said and made her look up. 

They looked at each other for a minute and that was when Grant crashed his lips down on Skye's. He took it as a sign that it was okay when she kissed him back. 

They deepened the kiss and Skye wrapped a leg around his waist using it as leverage to wrap her other leg around him and lock her ankles behind his back.

Grant placed his hands on her bottom to keep her upright and squeezed gently. That caused Skye to jump a bit.

Grant pulled away laughing. "Fierce Pirate Skye Johnson is afraid of somebody squeezing her ass during a make out session." 

"Oh shut up and just walk to my room..." Skye said to him as Grant smirked.

"Whatever you want, Captain..." Grant said and took her back to her room.

They started making out and pulled each other's clothes off of their bodies. 

Grant pushed Skye back on the bed and climbed on top of her. "Are you sure about this?" Grant asked as Skye nodded.

"Yeah I trust you... Are you sure about this?" Skye said cupping his cheek gently.

"Yes I'm sure about this but after all. Princes just wanna have fun and I plan on making this fun for the both of us..." Grant said before kissing her again 

The next morning Grant woke up to see Skye sound asleep next to him. She had the blanket over her so she was fully covered.

Grant just cuddled close to her and kissed her head gently. Skye started moving around and woke up.

"Hey you..." Skye said softly and laid her head on his chest.

"Hey yourself..." Grant said looking at her and kissed her nose gently.

"I'm so sore. Everything hurts..." Skye said looking at Grant.

"I tried to tell you that I was probably a bit bigger than what your used to but you wouldn't listen..." Grant said and looked at Skye.

"You're wrong. You're huge Grant..." She said curling up on his chest. "I'm not getting out of bed today. I'm too sore.." Skye said as Grant laughed.

"Do you have any change of clothes I can fit into?" Grant asked as Skye nodded. 

"The closet to the left of my main one.." Skye said as Grant got up. She licked her lips looking at the view in front of her.

Grant pulled out one of the outfits and saw it was something like Skye's but a guy version. He pulled it on and looked at himself in the mirror.

"You know you look pretty sexy. If I wasn't in so much pain I might have let you go another round with me.." Skye said with a wink. 

"Later champ. I'm gonna go frap breakfast with Leo.." Grant said then left the room. 

When Grant left, she texted Jemma to come to her room asap which did. "What happened! Are you okay?" Jemma asked seeing Skye cuddling with a pillow.

"I had sex with Grant and now my whole body hurts..." Skye said looking at Jemma.

"Oh my god Skye. Last time I checked I don't think you're supposed to have sex with a guy you kidnap..." Jemma said as Skye looked at her.

"excuse me but when was the last time you had multiple orgasms without faking it?" Skye asked as Jemma sighed.

"Skye remember the last time what happened when you had sex with a guy? That was Miles and you started with him when you were 14 and ended up like a year ago..." Jemma said to her.

"But I'm older and more mature now. I can handle this relationship and if it's too much, I can always back out on it..." Skye said as Jemma sighed then nodded. "Now can you help me get dressed?" Skye asked.

Skye and Grant would stay kinda distant during the day but every night they were in her room fucking their brains out.

This went on for a few weeks because they were still struggling to find the treasure. A few weeks turned into a few months. It had been about 3 months and it was still just sex between them.

They had just finished and were laying in bed on top of the blanket. 

After the did it Skye looked at him. "Grant I really don't wanna keep doing this..." Skye said as Grant looked at her upset.

"Oh okay I'll go get dressed and leave..." He said looking at her.

"I mean I don't wanna keep just having sex... I wanna make love to you..." Skye said looking at him. 

Grant looked at her. "I wanna make love to you too but first I have to ask you something." Grant said as Skye nodded.

"What is it?" She asked softly to him.

"Will you become my girlfriend because I am deeply in love with you, Skye.." Grant said.

Skye's heart skipped a beat. She teared up and nodded. "Of course Grant..." She said. "I'm deeply in love with you too..." She said and started crying softly. "God I love you..." She said as Grant smiled and hugged her.

She hugged him back and held onto him crying.

"I'm sorry I'm pmsing..." Skye said to Grant.

"Blame it on the PMS sure..." Grant teased looking at her.

"You shouldn't tease me as much if you wanna keep a girlfriend.." She said to him and kissed him with a smile.

There was a knock on the door and neither of them cared to see who it was but it was Leo. We're about to dock, Captain..." Leo said and walked into the room then turned to see Skye and Grant making out on top of the bed with Grant's hand wondering in between her-

"JESUS CHRIST CAN YOU TWO PLEASE LOCK THE DOOR!" Leo yelled as the couple pulled apart quickly. Skye pulled the blanket over herself.

"You can try knocking next time..." Skye said holding the blanket tight to her chest.

"I did knock. I figured you were asleep but I didn't expect to see you being fingered out by princess over here..." Leo said looking at the couple.

"Never mind that. What didn't you need to tell me that was so important..." Skye said as Grant was leaving kisses down Skye's neck. 

"We're about to dock... I'm gonna leave you guys alone but you should get ready and maybe put on some makeup on the hickeys..." Leo said then left. 

Skye looked at Grant. "What hickeys?" She asked them got up and looked at herself in the mirror seeing there was hickeys all over her body. She gasped and looked at Grant.

"Grant you know I don't have a lot of make up left!" She said as Grant started howling with laughter.

Skye pinned him down on the bed and started leaving hickeys all over his neck and chest.

"Now we're even..." Skye said smirking and got dressed regular clothes. Some of the hickeys were visible but she didn't care.

Grant got dressed in regular street clothes and picked Skye up throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! I'm the captain of this ship!" Skye said as Grant started walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry I can't do that because you're my princess now and I'm gonna treat you like a real princess.." Grant said as Skye groaned.

"Fuck you..." Skye said and spanked his ass.

"We already fucked Skye..." Grant said and walked to the top floor then put her down.

Once the whole crew was there, Skye put them in teams to go search the island for the treasure.


	4. Treasure (4)

GUYS THERE IS A TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE, ABUSE(VERBAL, PHYSICAL, and SEXUAL) IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE SKIP OVER IT IF ANY OF THOSE TRIGGER YOU BECAUSE IF IT DOES I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO YELL AT ME BECAUSE I GAVE A WARNING IN ALL CAPS AND BOLD FONT. I've been so scared to post this chapter even thought I've had it for the past 11 days because I didn't know how you guys would react to it. If you're gonna hate on it please shot me a private message. If it's helpful criticism please comment on it but if it's pure hate just send it to me privately. Thanks guys. Here we go.

Skye and Grant were walking on the sand together. 

"This place is huge! We're never going to get to find the treasure.." Grant said as Skye looked at him with a smile.

"We'll never don't it with a negative attitude babe..." Skye said and kissed his cheek.

They started walking and when it was lunch time, they went into a cute little restaurant and ate together.

Skye and Grant just talked about cute, stupid little stuff and it was really cute. Grant really wanted to take Skye out and treat her as a girl not a pirate.

Their food was really good and after all the food was the most important part. 

After they started walking after they are and paid. After an hour or so they took a break and start making out against a tree. That's when Grant heard a beep and a test rube popped out. 

"Grant you found it.." Skye said looking at him. "Do you wanna take the blood or do you want me too?" Skye asked him.

"I would prefer if you would babe.." Grant said as Skye pricked his finger gently and let enough blood drip. Then she grabbed the first aid liquid and squeezed it on his finger than put on Neosporin and a band aid. The vault opened and they walked in. 

There was tons of treasure chests and such. 

Skye smiled and hugged Grant. "Look at all of this it's crazy..." She said smiling.

Grant wrapped an arm around him and let his hand go lower than her waist. 

"What is your obsession with touching my ass! We might as well just start doing anal..." Skye said looking at him.

"Really I think you may complain for awhile. Your pu-" Grant went to say then paused. "your vag gets sore after we have sex..."

"That's because your a monster!" Skye said as Bobbi came down.

"Wow Grant. You're mom was a pretty busy woman by the looks of it..." Bobbi said looking around.

"Trust me I think I can tell for myself..." Grant said with a smiling.

When the rest of the crew got there they brought all of the chests of treasure back to the boat.

Grant and Skye decided to look through all of the jewelry, jewels, gems, currency, and all of that stuff.

Skye was sitting in Grant's lap as they looked at everything. Skye found a necklace that she really liked.

"Can I have this?" She asked looking at Grant who just nodded. "Of course babe.." He said as Skye handed him the necklace and moved her hair out of the way.

Grant gently put on the necklace and smirked seeing the hickeys on her neck that he left.

Skye smiled softly. "Can we finish sorting through all this stuff?" She asked him softly.

Grant nodded as they sorted through the stuff. Skye was quietly singing to herself. Grant had never heard her sing before so he was listening.

After awhile Grant laid his head in her lap and started to fall asleep. Skye laid back on the floor and started to fall asleep also.

Over the next days they started to head back to the castle so Grant could go home. Skye and Grant had gone public with their relationship. 

Skye was really trying to get pregnant in an attempt to have Grant to stay on the ship with her. She wasn't having any luck yet.

Skye was on the main deck when she saw another ship. She look closer and saw the flag. She swallowed hard. It was Miles Lydon and his crew.

Skye called her team and told them what they needed to do. 

"Who's Miles Lydon?" Grant asked looking at Trip.

"He was a part of our crew. Him and Skye were pretty close. Skye accepted this awhile ago but she doesn't like talking about it. He was very abusive towards her. Verbally, Physically, Sexually. She didn't know what to do so she just let him do it. One day he was trying to rape her and she really fought back then she told him to get off of her ship. Then Miles told her one day he'd get her. I'm guessing he picked today for it and Skye's terrified. Just keep an eye on her..." Trip said.

Grant had a mortified look on his face and he nodded. "I will never let anything bad happen to her while she's under my protection." He said to Trip.

"Good because keeping Skye safe is going to be a team effort today..." Trip said.

Miles' crew started jumping on the ship and the fighting had begun.

Skye was in her room curled up in a ball crying. She knew why Miles was here. 1.) To steal the treasures. 2.) Get his revenge on her. 3.) Kill all of them.

Skye's door creaked open. The door flew open and in walked in Miles Lydon himself.

"Oh hello Skye how lovely is it to see you here again. In your bedroom like the good old days.." He said pulling out his sword and walking close to Skye. 

Skye raised her dagger backing up into the wall opposite of her bed.Miles smirking and walked over to her.

"Don't touch me..." She said looking at him. She looked Skye but she also looked serious.

"Skye we both know you're dying on the inside for me to touch you.." Miles said and picked Skye up and threw her down on the bed.

Skye went to stab miles but he grabbed the dagger and threw it on the ground. Miles smirked and started to kiss down her neck and slid a hand down her pants.

"Miles stop! No!" She screamed shifting around from under him.

Grant was looking for Skye when he heard her screaming. He started to sprint to her room.

"You know you like it you little slut." Miles said and grabbed her ass hard.

"No I don't like it! Stop it now!" She yelled looking at him as he started to slip down her pants.

"You're just a little whore trying to forget your feelings for me... Your my bad girl Skye and you know it..." Miles said looking down at the brunette.

"No I'm not your bad girl anymore..." She said watching miles go to pull off her bra but she fussed.

"Stop trying to hide you being my bad girl Skye. We can get back together and be happy..." Miles said 

Skye shook her head. She could only think about one person and screamed his name. "Grant!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Miles covered her mouth. "You're gonna get me caught you little bitch..." He said to her. 

That's when Grant ran in and he saw Skye fussing under Miles who ripped her bra off. She was fussing and shifting under him. She was trying to pull the sheet over her body but miles was way too strong for her.

Grant couldn't take it so he grabbed a gun and hit miles in the back of the head with it.

Skye looked up to see Grant. Grant grabbed her bathrobe and helped her get into it. 

"Is he?" Skye asked as Grant shook his head. 

"Just unconscious..." Grant said before grabbing an outfit for her. He changed her into it quickly. It was just a t-shirt and sweats but she looked more comfortable in it.

Skye just started laughing which turned into hysterical crying.

Grant walked out of the room holding Skye who was hysterical. Grant bounced with her in his arms like he would with a child. He was trying to calm her down but he knew that this was too traumatic for her to calm down from right away.

"Hhhh---heeee www---wwaaaa---aasss..." Skye started to speak but couldn't talk over her sobs. 

"I know baby girl I know. Let it out..." He said holding her as close as he could. When the crew started to come by he asked Hunter and Steve if they could do something with Miles.

Jemma and Grant were mainly trying to calm Skye down but Skye ended up passing out in Grant's lap.

"What exactly happened between Skye and Miles?" Clint asked and Grant told them.

Everyone was quiet for awhile. "Poor kid..." Mack said looking down at Skye who was curled up in Ward's lap.

"I've never seen her so defenseless and it breaks my heart to see my baby like that..." Ward said stroking the side of Skye's face.


	5. The Past Can Haunt You (5)

This is gonna be a flash back chapter that has triggers in for Drug Abuse, Suicide, Abuse(sexual, verbal, and physical.) You have been warned. All flashbacks with be italics and bolded even thought it's going to be not to much.

 

When Skye she was born, she wasn't Skye. She was born as Daisy, she as born a princess to King Calvin Johnson and Queen Jiayang Johnson. The couple loved their daughter but at las she was locked away in a tower when she was 6

Daisy was 6 when she was locked away. She remembered a strong sense of anger towards her mom and dad for letting her go. The hardest thing for her was knowing that she wasn't going to ever see her mom or dad again unless a prince or knight was able to rescue her. 

Her mother tried to make her feel better about going away but that never helped. They were locking her away for no apparent reason whatsoever. What Daisy didn't was that she carried a special gene in here and she had hidden powers. Her parents didn't what them released because they didn't want her turning into a monster

As Daisy got older, she just did her school online. By the time she turned 14 she had graduated from high school early with a IQ of 164. The girl was practically a genius. 

She was starting college when she saw that a person that rescued her. His name was Michael. 

He was a prince from a good family. The two were supposed to get married and Daisy went back home and got used to her dresses and such.

Michael was accidentally killed by the the governments navy. Skye was only 16 and she had never felt so alone.

Daisy had really fallen for Michael and there was nothing like seeing the love of your life in a grave. He was her first everything. First real crush, first kiss, first love, first time, and now first heart break. 

From that point on, she was furious with the kingdom and just wanted to fight them. 

Daisy changed her name to Skye and ran away because she couldn't take it anymore. She was so upset and couldn't breathe. 

She eventually found a new boyfriend and moved in with him. And this is when things start to get bad for her. 

Skye woke up in a bed. It wasn't her normal bed and looked over to see the bed was empty. Normally she expected to find Miles with his arms around her waist but he wasn't there this morning.

Skye was taking a break from the sea and spending time on land. She found Miles at a club and he ended up coming home with her that night.

The next day they instantly clicked and started dating. They seemed like the perfect couple. 

Skye heard the door open then slam shut. Skye smiled and got up. She wrapped her arms around Miles' neck. 

"Hey puddin' how are you doing?" Skye asked looking at him but he just threw her down on the ground.

"Not now Skye!" He hissed looking down at her. Skye just looked up at him with a look of hurt in her eyes.

"Puddin' what's wrong?" She asked and looked up at him.

"Right now it's you!" He yelled and threw a glass cup at her. She screamed and jumped out of the way.

The next few months was verbal and physical abuse from Miles. That lead to unconsenting sex. Skye didn't realize that she was being abused.

She was sitting at a bar one day nursing a drink when an older women sat down next to her.

"What do you want with me lady?" Skye asked turning to see the women was the fierce pirate Rosalind Price.

"I'm looking for you, princess." Rosalind said as Skye turned back and looked at Rosalind.

"How did you know?" Skye asked as Rosalind looked at her.

"I was in love with a prince. I can spot royalty a mile away." Rosalind said.

Skye started to get close to Rosalind and really trust her. She told Rosalind about Miles and Rosalind had to explain to her that she was being abused. Rosalind brought Skye onto her crew and got her away from Miles.

Miles ended up going the crew because he was good. Rosalind was murdered by a HYDRA crew and after that, Miles start hurting Skye again.

Skye started doing drugs because if she was high it wasn't gonna hurt as bad. She overdosed once and the crew made her go to rehab. 

Skye found her inner courage and finally told miles to go fuck himself.

She was finally free and now she had a crew to lead.

The next day Skye woke up and curled up against Grant in bed.

"How are you doing princess?" Grant asked as Skye shot up in bed.

"Who told you?" Skye asked looking over at him.

"Told me what?" He asked as Skye just smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I haven't been called Princess in a very very long time." She said and looked at him with a smile.

 

Skye remember a song that her mom would play on the piano when she was little when Grant called her Princess.

"Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine."

Her mom would sing that song while she was pregnant with Skye. It always calmed her down.

"Do you think that we can shower together?" Skye asked looking at him.

"Yeah of course.." Grant said and picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

She figured that when they brought Grant back to his kingdom that he would be married to a princess and they would have kids but she couldn't fathom him ending up with someone while she was a princess and could easily marry him but she didn't want to be a princess.

She had a new plan and that was to try to get pregnant by him so he wouldn't go if she found out she was pregnant with his baby.


End file.
